EL DOLOR DE AMAR
by cullenscompany
Summary: BELLA ENCUENTRA A EDWARD FOLLÁDOSE A LA VAMPIRA QUE HABÍA SALVADO DE LOS HOMBRES LOBO, DESTROZADA DECIDE HUIR LEJOS DEL LUGAR DONDE HUBO TANTOS MOMENTOS FELICES CON LA PERSONA QUE AMÓ TANTO Y QUE CREÍA QUE LE AMABA. EN EL CAMINO POR ENCONTRARSE A SÍ MISMA ELLA SUFRE CAMBIOS. ¿QUÉ TAL SI AHORA NO ES LA MISMA NIÑA TONTA QUE SE ENAMORÓ? ELLA ES HERMOSA Y LO SABE.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV:**

Había salido con las chicas al centro comercial, Edward había decidido quedarse en casa hacia unos días que se comportaba de una manera muy extraña y no sabía porqué así que decidí animarlo. Le dije a Alice que me ayudara a escoger un trajecito de satén negro para por la noche y quedamos en que me dejaría la casa para nosotros sólos. Llevábamos más de 5 horas en el centro comercial comprando ropa.

- Alice en serio vámonos ya...- dije poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado intentando convencer a mi "querida" cuñada (nótese el sarcasmo).

- ¡Oh! Vamos Belly Bell¨s una tienda más y nos vamos.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar ella ya había entrado en una zapatería por lo que no me quedó más opción que seguirla. Cuando terminamos en el centro comercial emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a casa. Al llegar a la puerta me bajé de coche y ellos se fueron estaba preparada para ver al amor de mi existencia y darle la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver a mi Edward, el amor de mi existencia, mi esposo, mi vampiro follándose a la vampira rubia que había rescatado hace dos meses de unos hombres lobo.


	2. Chapter 2

_40 años después..._

- ¡Aliceeeee!

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett?, ¿Por qué gritas?- Preguntó la pequeña chica dándose la vuelta para encarar al enorme mastodonte que tenía por hermano.

- Te ha llegado un correo electrónico...- el enorme chico no pudo seguir hablando ya que su hermana le había soltado un enorme zape que de no ser vampiro le habría arrancado la cabeza.

- ¿Y para eso tanto alboroto?, ¿No ves que estoy intentando pasar algo de tiempo con mi sobrina?- le preguntó furiosa haciendo referencia a la hermosa niña tan parecida a su madre que estaba columpiándose tranquila en su columpio unos metros más alejada de ellos ajena a lo que ocurría.

- No es solo eso Alice es que...- dijo ya dudando de si decírselo o no ya que podría ser pequeña pero la mala ostia estaba más concentrada.

- ¿Qué Emmet? ¿Qué?- Preguntó impaciente ya- ¿Victoria secret me ha contestado sobrelos diseños que le mandé el mes pasado?

- No, pero...

-Pero nada Emmett estoy ocupada ¿no ves que estoy con mi sobrinita favorita y que no puedo hacer nada llevo porque llevo sin verla casi dos semanas?

- Alice, no se como decirlo pero Bella te ha mandado un e-mail

Alice, que hasta ese momento había estado hablando se quedó totalmente muda mirando a su hermano esperando que este le dijera que había sido una broma de mal gusto, no porque no quisiera que Bella se pusiera en contacto con ellos si no porque el imbécil de "El Innombrable" le había roto en pequeño corazoncito de su hermanita haciendo que esta se fuera para no volver dejándoles una copia en carne y hueso de si misma desde ese fatídico día hace ya 50 años no había vuelto a mantener contacto con ellos. Emmett por su parte esperaba ansioso que su hermana pequeña dijese algo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Alice con esa noticia asíque se esperaba cualquier cosa. El ambiente se había sumido en un tenso silencio, parecía que todos a su alrededor de habían puesto de acuerdo para quedarse en silencio, incluido en viento hasta que una tierna y dulce vocecilla lo rompió.

- ¿Mi mami va a volver conmigo?- pregunto la preciosa niña al lado de la pequeña mujer que hasta ese momento estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Mierda y ahora qué le digo?_- se preguntó la mujer para sus adentros.

* * *

Niñas soy nueva en ff si me podeis echar un cable para saber si os gusta la historia o no os lo agradecería mucho.

_¿Reviews? Please._


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Rosalie:

Estábamos a punto de empezar las clases hacía ya más de un mes que Bella nos había mandado un e-mail diciendo que volvería, no decía ni cuándo ni por qué pero lo importante es que decía que volvería. Por fin podré ver a mi hermana y la familia estará completa.

Pov Emmett:

Mi pequeña hermanita va a volver estoy tan contento que estoy todo el día saltando de aquí para allá, empiezo a pensar que me he vuelto la duende con sobrecarga de energía solo que en grande (y gordo) ¡Ehhh! YO NO ESTOY GORDO ES MÚSCULO (si claro ¿y qué son esos michelines que te salen por la barriga?) NO SON MICHELINES ES MÚSCULO (si claro gordo) ¡TE HE OIDO! (¿a si? pues ahora por listillo te quedaste sin hablar) NO ESPERA...

Pov Nessie:

Hola soy Reneesme pero todos me dicen Nessie odio ese apodo pero el imbécil de mi tio oso (estamos de acuerdo en que es imbécil) ¡EHHH! (se escucha un zape en la cabeza) ¡CALLATE! ¿NO VES QUE LE TOCA A NESSIE HABLAR? -PERO ROSE... En fin por dónde iba ¿ahh, si! Mi mami por fin va a volver mi tíos dicen que se fue porque es una superhéroe y que ayuda a salvar al mundo estoy deseando conocerla bueno me voy al cole.

Pov Jasper y Alice:

Nuestra hermanita vuelve lo raro es que no puedo ver su futuro desde que se fue es como si no lo tubiera y eso me preocupa...

Se que hay algo que le preocupa a Alice y que lo intenta ocultar pero supongo que serán nervios por que Bella vuelve a casa toda la familia está ansiosa.

Pov Carlise y Esme:

Nuestra hija vuelve por fin.

Pov...:

Maldita sea va a volver tengo que hacer algo como esa mierdecilla vuelva va a joder todos mis planes y como eso pase estoy perdida...

Por favor decidme que tal os parece la historia soy nueva y no se si voy bien dejadme comentarios constructivos si son gilipolleces os las meteis por el (piiiiiiiii) XP

¿Reviews? o ¿Jitomatos?

Piedad soy muy joven para morir en una abalancha de jitomates.


End file.
